Jueves
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Pequeña historia con canción de fondo


_Saludos!_

 _No hace mucho que terminé un fic de Gruvia, pero me quedé con ganas de más de esta pareja y, por casualidades de la vida, cuando escuché esta canción no pude evitar pensar que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la maga del agua, a ver que opinan ustedes, pasen y lean este pequeño songfic, recordando que los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la canción, que da título al fic, es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, que es probable que muchos/as de ustedes conozcan._

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Jueves**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Era una de las horas más concurridas por la mañana; las personas iban y venían a toda prisa. En una estación de tren se escuchó el sonido de éste acercarse y poco después de llegar, las personas comenzaron a subir y bajar.

Una vez que pasó algunas estaciones, varios asientos se desocuparon y algunos pasajeros tomaron asiento, allí fue donde ella lo vio.

 _ **Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

 _ **Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

 _ **Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

 _ **Y preguntarte quién eres**_

Ella ya llevaba varios días observando a ese chico, desde la primera vez que lo vio llamó su atención y a partir de ese día ella siempre lo buscaba en el vagón; no sabía en que estación subía pero casi siempre terminaba sentado frente a ella, en ocasiones a dos lugares de distancia, pero siempre en los asientos de enfrente.

 _ **Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas**_

 _ **Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita**_

 _ **Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

 _ **Se inundan mis pupilas**_

Como otras veces, la chica de azules cabellos llevaba puesto su impecable uniforme escolar. Era muy cuidosa en su arreglo personal pero, desde que "conoció" a ese chico de negros cabellos, se volvió más perfeccionista; quería lucir bien para él, aunque ese chico tenía un aire rebelde y muchas veces viajaba con sueño; como hoy, parecía que se había levantado a prisa. Ella lo observaba embelesada.

 _ **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

 _ **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

 _ **Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

 _ **Y me pongo a temblar**_

Sin previo aviso, el chico cruzó su mirada con la de ella y al hacer contacto, ambos se sonrojaron, él regresó la vista al cristal dando un leve suspiro y una muy tenue sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Ella también suspiró muy bajo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para calmarse, sentía que le faltaba el aire de lo nerviosa que estaba. Era la primera vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado.

 _ **Más pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

 _ **Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

 _ **De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

 _ **Va y viene el silencio**_

Ellos se encontraban a diario, todo indicaba que él también era estudiante. Algunas veces él iba acompañado de un chico de cabellos rosas, un chico muy animado que contrastaba muy bien con la seriedad del moreno.

Pero en ocasiones también había dos chicas con ellos, una rubia y una pelirroja y eso a la chica chica de cabellos azules le aterraba, pues temía que su corazón ya estuviera ocupado y sólo podía observar en silencio, dominando sus sentimientos.

 _ **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

 _ **Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

 _ **Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

 _ **Y me pongo a temblar**_

Otra vez, era la segunda vez que volteaba a verla y eso confirmaba que no era alucinación suya como en un principio creyó; él parecía querer hacer algo, pero nada sucedía. Ella también quería hacer algo pero los nervios no la dejaban actuar libremente, se sentía ansiosa pues sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la estación donde él debía bajar; ella intentaba recordar algo.

 _ **Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

 _ **Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**_

 _ **Supongo que piensas "qué chica más tonta"**_

 _ **Y me quiero morir**_

\- Gray…sama – lo recordó, ese era el nombre del chico que tanto le gustaba, recordó que muchas veces el chico de cabellos lo llamó por su nombre. Él la vio de nuevo sin cambiar su expresión, había poca gente en esa parte del tren por lo que la escuchó claramente, no dijo nada, sólo la observaba fijamente, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa.

 _ **Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

" _ **Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"**_

 _ **Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**_

Gray se puso en pie, aprovechando que se había desocupado un lugar, se sentó a lado de ella, volteó a verla y le sonrió sincero, Juvia estaba muda; sabía que la línea express le llevaba en menos de 20 minutos a su escuela, pero siempre elegía el parador, no importando que tomara 30 minutos de camino si podía verlo a él, al chico que en este momento estaba a su lado y le sonreía con afecto.

 _ **Y ya estamos llegando,**_

 _ **Mi vida ha cambiado**_

 _ **Un día especial este 11 de marzo**_

 _ **Me tomas la mano**_

 _ **Llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz**_

A escasas estaciones de donde Gray debía bajar, se animó a tomar de la mano a la chica que hacía tiempo había encontrado en esa línea de tren y que desde entonces buscaba sin cesar; él subía al inicio de las estaciones y desde el primer vagón para así poder recorrerlo todo hasta encontrarla, y cuando la hallaba se sentaba frente a ella.

Muchas veces quiso sentarse a su lado pero no se animaba, sentía que si lo hacía no podría contener sus deseos de tocarla, por eso prefería poner distancia, pero esta vez ya no pudo más. En cuanto escuchó que ella le llamó, dejó de pensar y se dejó guiar por su sentir, razón por la cual sujetó su mano con fuerza, para no dejarla ir, mientras que ella, nerviosa aún, se animó a apoyarse en él.

Poco después escucharon ruidos extraños acompañados del grito de muchas personas, movimientos bruscos y, de pronto, un destello que los cegó por unos instantes, así como un fuerte impulso que los aventó.

 _ **Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos**_

 _ **Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios**_

 _ **Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

 _ **El último soplo de mi corazón**_

Cuando Juvia abrió los ojos, lo que alcanzó a ver la espantó; estaba lastimada, cubierta de sangre y le costaba mucho respirar, quiso moverse pero le era casi imposible, se esforzó para no perder la consciencia y se aferró a la voz que le llamaba. Ambos cuerpos estaban tendidos boca abajo en el piso del tren.

\- Gray-sama – apenas y pudo decir, se esforzó para alzar su vista y ver al chico que también estaba severamente lastimado, tocó su rostro con algo de miedo, algo cálido corría por sus mejillas.

\- Tranquila, Juvia - él intentaba calmar a la asustada chica – te amo – susurró al tiempo que la acercaba más a él; ella sabía que no había escape a esa situación, entendía bien lo que Gray quería transmitirle y ella hizo cuanto pudo para besarlos castamente, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas lastimando un poco las heridas en el camino.

– Juvia… también lo ama, Gray…sama – fue lo último que dijo antes de rendirse al sueño, así como Gray que lo último que vio fue la tierna sonrisa que Juvia le dio luego de besarlo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Y luego de este triste final, pasamos a los comentarios…_

 _Espero y les haya agradado esta pequeña historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, diría que para entretener a quien lo lea pero… creo que esto es todo menos entretenido, siento que me quedó muy triste el fic, de hecho, es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo (creo), pero la canción conlleva a ello, aún así, considero que terminó bien, como suelo decir, ustedes son quienes tienen la última palabra._

 _Si alguien lee este fic, de antemano, gracias y, si se animan a dejar un review, adelante, les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios._

 _Nos vemos en una próxima entrega, con un fic más alegre que este, pues pienso que esta pareja no merece sufrir tanto._

 _..comerciales.._

 _Si se quieren animar un poco, después de leer esto, pasen a Chocolates y Flores, les animará n.n_

 _..fin de comerciales.._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
